The joining of two worlds
by DovahkiinSharpe
Summary: Percy has just finished a quest when he was suddenly dragged into a world of magic. Can he and his frinds offer any acistence to the golden trio? Rated M cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

PJ POV

You know that your screwed when a sixteen foot tall Cyclops is swing a club the size of a baby elephant at your head and your magic pen that turns into a magic monster slaying sword has yet to return to your pocket because said Cyclops had the nerve to smack it over the edge of a very, very hot volcano. (WOW that was a long sentence)

Anyway, back to the story. Word of active; don't go off on a personal monolog in the middle of a battle. I felt the full force of the club hit me and I went flying about 40 yards. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm still here instead of being a large Percy sized smear on the ground. The answer involves a quick dip in a river that makes the fields of torcher feel like a happy place. I don't recommend it. Clearly this monster ether did not know I was invincible or he's just really, really dumb. As of know I'm pretty sure it's both options because he's jumping around on one leg screaming his supposed triumph.

"ME KILLED THE SON OF POSIDON!"

Poor guy. I almost felt bad for him, almost. I felt Riptide return to my pocket and I took it out and uncapped it. His back was to me so I just walked forward and casually ran him through. He desiderated before he knew what hit him.

Now that that is done I can do my incredibly awesome introduction. My Name is Percy Jackson, age 18, son of Poseidon and the really famous demigod. You know, the won who saves the world every once and awhile, Stopped Cronus. Ya, I thought so.

You might be wondering why I'm at a volcano. It's not really important but I was sent on a quest to vaporize him for a while. I looked at what was around me it wasn't much. A couple rocks, lava, and also miles of water stretching in all directions. With me being the son of Poseidon I wasn't exactly worried about the water but still, it took me 4 days to swim out hear. I wish with all my tiredness that there was an easier way. I stepped off the edge and fell into the water 200 feet below.

It was at that moment that my world changed forever. I felt the water swirl around my face. I felt compressed. Then I felt myself being drawn forward against my will. The invisible force started pulling me faster and faster. It felt as if my face was be blown off by the speed the water swirling past me. I vaguely remember the feeling the feeling of shadow travel. This felt 5 times faster. I felt the direction of the world changing or maybe it was just me. I was now pointing up and I shot out of the water at what felt like 10000 miles an hour. I flew so high that I heard Zeus grumble with thunder. Then I was falling. I hit the ground so hard that it left a small crater. My vision was blurry but I saw black red and brown hair. The last thing I heard before [passing out was a voice coming from the red.

"BLOODY HELL! Where the hell did that guy come from?"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer thingimabober: I don't own any part of harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

HP POV:

Ron, Hermione and I were tired. In fact we were dead on our feet. It was our sixth year at this school and you would think that we would get used to Snapes detentions and caldrons spontaneously blowing up. However I couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that my hair is now concededly shorter just because Ron decided to put chicken feather in before the rat spleen.

As you can guess the results were less than satisfying. I ran a hand through my hair irritably. This movement did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"Look mate, I said I was sorry didn't I? You should find it in your very caring heart to forgive me."

I didn't say anything but just kept walking towards our favorite spot by the lake.

"Honestly Ron, if you would study more and pay attention you wouldn't even have to apologies to Harry."

"But Hermioneeeee, I don't like studding."

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do it."

I kind of tuned out after that. I wasn't something I hadn't heard before, and they usually carry on like that for ages. Anyways that wasn't going to happen then because we all stopped dead in our tracks. The lake was churning and bubbling like it was being super-heated. Something powerful was doing this. Simultaneously we all took out our wands. It could be Voldemort for all we knew. We watched as the lake slowly stopped churning.

Suddenly something shot out of the lake and hurtling state into the air. It was moving 10 times as fast as my firebolt could go. I heard thunder boom somewhere in the distance. Then the thing was falling. It had gone so high that it made a small crater where he landed. I could tell it was a he because I could see his face. I sort of heard Ron shout something but I didn't understand it.

My head started flopping around and I realized Hermione was shaking me.

"Harry! Harry! He's still alive but he must be incredibly injured. We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey!"

I looked at her.

"Hermione, what if he's a Death Eater."

"He can't be mate, he looks bout are age. But bloody Hell! Did you see how he shot out of the water? That was amazing!"

"Shut it Ron." I said.

"Anyway, Ron's right Harry. We have to take him to the Hospital wing."

Without another word she turned on her heel walked towards the boy or now that I see him more clearly he looks closer to a man. She flicked her wand and levitated him into the castle.

Ron and I looked at each other then ran after.

…..

We got him to the Hospital Wing without any problems and we also endured the questions which we answered to the best of our ability. Madam Pomfrey was muttering small things under her breath that I couldn't hear then suddenly she swore.

"Damit!"

We looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's like he's incased in stone. I can't see if he is injured." She rolled up her sleeves.

"I'll have to cut him."

Before we could stop her she dragged her wand down his chest. The fabric of his shirt sliced but his body didn't get damaged at all. In fact his body wasn't even hurt from the fall.

"Someone get the head master. This is something I have not seen before. It's almost as if he is… invincible."


End file.
